Musical Hugs
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Based on when Bayley and Elias were partners for the first MMC and he showed her where to put her fingers on the guitar. What if he wanted to show her more than just how to play the guitar...and what if she did too? One-Shot.


Musical Hugs

Summary: Based on when Bayley and Elias were partners for the first MMC and he showed her where to put her fingers on the guitar. What if he wanted to show her more than just how to play the guitar? One-Shot.

A/N: I started this back in January but abandoned it and just found the notebook again and read through and the plot bunny was resurrected with a vengeance lol. This is just a one-shot but hopefully a good one.

Warning: There will be sex, and some mild dominance.

Bayley was excited to be a part of the first Mixed Match Challenge, but she couldn't seem to find any common ground with her partner Elias. He was a brilliant wrestler and she loved listening to him play his guitar, but he seemed really stand-offish with her and she just couldn't get him to open up to her. It bothered her because she was such a social butterfly and she usually made friends easily but around him she got all shy and flustered which was ridiculous. She had found a local music store in their current city and bought a guitar, the shop keeper was even nice enough to throw in some extra strings and a pick and even a book meant to teach beginners how to play…except in her case the book may as well have been written in Latin because it was making absolutely no sense to her. Every time she tried to do what the book said it sounded awful to her ears and she wasn't a professional like Elias. Before the main show was set to air she decided to find an unused corridor and try to practice some more with the book opened up on a chair in front of her as she tries, yet again, to figure it out. When Elias found her she cringed and hung her head, refusing to look him in the eyes out of embarrassment while tripping over her words trying to explain what she was doing. He started to walk away and she just sighed softly, almost sounding defeated, as she tried yet again to figure out what she was doing wrong. Her entire body jerked in surprise when Elias was suddenly pressed up against her back with his arms around her as his fingers moved hers into new positions on the strings.

"Now try."

His voice in her ear was low and rough and it made shivers roll through her body, but she did as he said and tried strumming the strings again, beaming when it sounded so much better than before.

"Oh…"

"Much better."

Bayley turned her head just enough to see him, her eyes widening as a beaming smile stretched across her lips, and Elias couldn't help but give her a little smile back. He curled a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back as he guided her into a soft kiss, smirking slightly at the sort of dazed look she gave him.

"Come to my room tonight and I'll give you a private lesson."

He gave her his room number at the hotel before walking away, a smirk dancing across his face as he heard the sound of her breath rushing out of her lungs behind him. His smirk morphed into a softer smile as he heard soft hesitant chords ring out through the corridor. Teaching her would definitely not be a hardship…and there was much he'd like to teach her.

Later that night Bayley was in her hotel room with her three best friends who were trying to help her get ready for what they were calling a date…despite her protests. Charlotte has chosen her outfit for the night, one that would say she was interested but not easy. It was a knee-length skirt in multiple layers of sheer pastel silk in a variety of colors with a lacy white top. Becky chose her shoes which her a pair of white strappy heels that Bayley was positive she was going to break her neck in, and Sasha did her makeup which she kept light and as close to natural as possible save for the light blue eyeshadow. The girls made a unanimous decision for Bayley to leave her hair down and Charlotte helped her style into gentle waves rather than its usual straightness. When she finally was allowed to look in the mirror she felt her jaw drop open.

"Is that…is that me?"

"Of course it is Bayley."

"But Charlotte…I never look this pretty."

"Yes you do Bay…you just don't see yourself the way the rest of us do. You're very pretty Bayley."

"Aye…this is just a little…enhancement…as it were."

"Thanks Sasha, and Becky, and you too Charlotte. You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for."

The girls shared a group hug before Sasha handed Bayley her new guitar and they ushered her out the door and into the hallway. Bayley was thankful she didn't run into anyone so she didn't have to answer any awkward questions about why she was all dressed up as she knocked lightly on Elias's door.

"Hello Bay…ley…"

Elias ran his eyes along Bayley's figure with a slightly surprised look before swallowing hard, noticing that she was looking at her feet.

"You look…"

"Stupid right? I told the girls it was too much but they insisted and…"

Bayley went quiet when his finger pressed against her lips and a soft chuckle came from his.

"I was going to say you look beautiful…this outfit suits you very well."

"Oh…um…thank you."

"Come inside, Bayley."

As she walked past him Elias placed a hand at the small of her back, feeling her shiver as their skin touched, to guide her to the sofa allowing the door to shut itself behind him. He sat down and basically puller her into his lap before positioning her hands along her guitar as he showed her the basics of how to properly use the guitar. Bayley proved to be an eager student and a fast learner, and she was thrilled that Elias was being so patient with her every time she got flustered and messed up. Once he felt that she had a good grasp of the basics he gently set the guitar aside and ran the backs of his fingers along her jawline and down her slender throat, smirking slightly when his gentle touch made her shiver.

"You learn quickly my dear."

"I uh…I have a great teacher…"

Bayley's soft breathy voice only encourages Elias to push a little further with her, placing feather soft kisses up her jawline and gently nipping at her earlobe. The tiny gasps of breath from her mouth only make him want her that much more and he moves his head to lick and nip at the side of her throat.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me little Bayley?"

"I…uh…what…?"

His voice is rougher than normal and his deep chuckle sends goosebumps out along her skin. She feels his hands slide down her spine, ever so slowly, before sliding back up her side and just barely brushing along the underside of her breast. When he pulls his hand back she can't stop the plaintive little whine that escapes and she hears him suck in a breath in response.

"Elias…please…?"

"You are so…sweet…and innocent. You should go my dear…there is only so much control I can hold onto."

"Maybe I want you to lose control Elias…"

"Another time my sweet one. Go get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow night at the company party."

Elias lifted her to her feet and she could of sworn she nearly swooned at the show of strength, before leading her to the door and giving her a sweet little kiss goodnight. When she returned to her room she was ambushed by her fellow Horsewomen.

"What happened Bay? Why are you back tonight?"

"Sasha!"

"What Charlotte? Bay…what happened?"

"It was going really well I thought…he taught me the basics and then he was touching my neck…and kissing it…but he started to go a little further and stopped himself…he said I'm sweet and innocent and he was having trouble controlling himself…I told him that maybe that's what I wanted and he said another time…so…I guess there's still hope…right?"

"Oh Bayley…sweetie. He's clearly interested right Charlotte?"

"Of course he is…the man's not blind. He apparently wants to take his time and do things the right way with you…and that's a good thing…"

"She's right Lass…it means he's lookin fer more than just a roll in da hay ya know?"

"Thanks girls…you always know just what to say. So…what should I wear tomorrow night to the party?"

"Well…since it's super formal we're all going on a shopping trip to pick gowns…and we're going to pick an absolute stunner for you Bayley…really knock Elias for a loop."

"If you say so Charlotte…"

"Trust us Bayley…we know what we're doing."

The girls spent the night having a little sleepover and the next day they went out shopping together. They ended up choosing an emerald green mermaid style gown for Becky, a skintight silver and gold gown for Charlotte, and a royal purple colored gown for Sasha that hugged her curves. Then it was Bayley's turn and the girls seemed to take forever trying to pick the perfect dress that was sexy, yet still elegant because Elias seemed like an old-school gentleman. It was Becky who found it…a floor length white gown with no sleeves but two little bands around the upper arms and gold embroidery along the top of the bust, and it had a long slit up one side to show off Bayley's long legs. When they had her try it on Bayley was hesitant but she walked out of the dressing room and all three of her friends assured her that this was the perfect choice so she went with it.

Later that night they all helped each other get ready by doing each other's hair and makeup and zipping up each other's dresses. Bayley had snuck off after lunch and bought something else that she was hoping to put to use tonight but she didn't tell her friends about it. Charlotte put her hair in an elegant half-up half-down style with a couple of little curls framing her face while Sasha gave her the lightest makeup she possibly could so as not to distract from the gown. They also convinced her to wear the strappy heeled death traps again, which she was less than thrilled about.

They all walked into the party together and when Bayley saw the look on Elias's face she decided the girls had been right…and the dress was totally worth it. He looked as though he'd been hit by a truck, eyes wide and mouth open as his eyes roamed her curves. The friend he'd been talking to, Kevin Owens, was waving his hand in his face with no luck and laughing at how utterly stunned the man was.

"You do know you can go talk to her right man?"

"I think I swallowed my tongue Kevin…"

Kevin just laughed at him and walked away as Bayley came over to Elias. She did a cute little spin and nearly fell over thanks to the heels but Elias's strong arms steadied her.

"Easy sweet one…don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Elias…so…what do you think? Isn't it pretty?"

"You look…absolutely stunning, My Lady."

"Oh…thank you…a girl could get used to being called a lady."

Elias led her to the center of the room where a few couples were dancing together and led her around slowly, trying to teach her how to do a basic waltz, which she thought might just be the prettiest dance ever invented. By the end of the night most of the women at the party were carrying their shoes rather than wearing them, Bayley included. Before leaving the party Bayley slipped her extra key card into Elias's pocket.

As soon as she got to her room she quickly undressed and put on the little surprise she'd bought for herself, and Elias, earlier that day. She was determined to make him see her as not so sweet and innocent so maybe he'd actually give her what she wanted this time. She slipped into a little black thong and then slipped into the sheer black dress that they came with. There was black lace covering her hips and going up her stomach to stop just under her breasts, while the fabric covering her breasts was completely sheer as was the lower half of the dress from mid-hips on down. The skirt of the dress also had a slit on each side going from the bottom of the lace all the way down, which meant that not only was nothing hidden from view but Elias would have easy access to every part of her…which was exactly what she was hoping for.

When she heard the electronic lock whirring she positioned herself in what she hoped was a sexy pose, leaning against the bed post with one leg kicked back behind her and one arm holding the post over her head while the other rested over top of the only breast visible from that angle. She figured it had worked when Elias stepped into the room and froze, his eyes bugging out and his jaw nearly hitting the floor. When he started to recover from the shock of seeing Bayley in such a…revealing outfit his eyes raked up and down her body, taking in every little detail as he stalked towards her like a jungle cat. His voice had gone low and taken on an almost dark tone by the time he was standing in front of her.

"Oh my sweet little Lady…it appears I may have slightly misjudged you…you seem to have a little bit of a naughty side after all."

"I uh…I really want you…Elias…please…please just…"

"Shh…hush now my sweet. Let me take control and I promise you…you will not be disappointed."

"Ok."

"That's a good girl sweet one."

Elias gently placed both of her wrists in one of his large hands before pinning them over her head and letting his lips leave a trail of fire down her throat and across her chest. His nose nudged aside the sheer fabric covering one of her breasts and his lips latched onto the nipple, sucking and nipping at it until she was writhing against him, and then he turned his attention to the other one to give it the same treatment.

"Elias…please…"

"You can beg all you want my sweet one…but I'm doing this my way…nice and slow…"

"Fuck…"

His head shot up and he stared at her with a surprised smirk as that word left her lips, her own eyes widening as she hadn't meant for that to slip out at all.

"Good little girls aren't supposed to use language like that sweet one…maybe you need to be punished for that…"

The little moan from her lips egged him on and he pulled her to the armchair by her wrists and then sat down before pulling her to lay across his lap. She squirmed around to try and see him but one strong arm clamped down across her back to hold her in place before the other laid a gentle smack across her rear end, making her jump but also moan softly at the feeling. Seeing and hearing her positive reaction he smacked her a little harder the next time, and again, and again until he decided that was enough and turned her around to straddle his lap. Her face was flushed and she was panting for breath but when he slid a hand between her legs he could feel how wet her little thong had become so he stood her up in front of him.

"Take off your tiny little panties and hand them to me sweet one."

Bayley blushed bright red but did as he told her to, sliding the thong down her legs and handing it to him. She had to fight very hard not to cover herself with her hands, which were twitching by her sides where she was clenching them. Elias placed a hand very gently on her throat and then trailed it down her chest and stomach before sliding it between her thighs to cup her pussy, hearing her breath catch on a soft moan.

"You like my touch sweet one? You want more?"

"Ye…yes…Elias…"

"Beg for it my sweet one…beg for my touch…beg for my mouth…beg for my cock…beg for me sweet little Bayley…"

His words were making her even wetter for him and he could feel it, and he was loving how her body reacted to him. She was a natural submissive and that made her even more beautiful to him.

"Elias…please…I need you…I need your touch…please Elias…do something…I feel like I'm going to just…explode if you don't…please?"

Elias hushed and soothed her while gently sliding one finger into her wet folds, hearing her breath shudder out of her on a long low moan that had his cock rising to attention. He gently slid the finger in and out a few times before slowly adding a second one and slowly opening her up.

"Easy sweet one…that's my girl…just trust me Bayley…I'll take care of you my sweet little lady."

Elias slid to his knees and buried his face between her legs, licking, sucking, and nipping at her pussy until she finally screamed his name and held onto his shoulders like a lifeline as her legs nearly gave out on her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her shaking body to the bed, laying her down gently before moving on top of her. His hands slid the straps of the dress down her arms until her breasts were completely bared before him and he lifted the front of the skirt up to her stomach…and then he sat back for a moment to just take in the sight of her spread out before him like a feast for a starving man.

"You…my sweet little lady…are truly a vision to behold right now…all flushed and panting beneath me like this…oh don't worry sweet one…I'm not done with you yet…not by a long shot."

Elias spent the rest of the night bringing Bayley to the height of pleasure, over and over again, using his mouth and hands in ways she'd never imagined. Her favorite part of the night though was when he finally slid his cock inside of her and they started to have real passionate sex, not just foreplay. He kept changing position and rhythm to keep their union lasting as long as possible until they finally could not hold it back any longer. Bayley swore that had been the longest and most intense orgasm she'd ever had, and clearly Elias had also has a rather intense moment by the grin on his face.

"That was…the most…amazing thing…ever."

"You were amazing…my sweet little lady."

"Am I though?"

"Are you what sweet one?"

"Yours…am I yours?"

"If you want to be sweet one. I would love to call you mine, both in private and in public. If you'll allow me that honor my sweet one?"

"Yes…I want to be yours Elias."

"Then mine you shall be sweet one, now, get some sleep my little one. I'll keep you safe."

Elias pulled Bayley close and she laid her head on his chest, feeling safe and secure in his embrace as she let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep. Elias watched her for a little while until he too fell asleep, feeling whole for the first time in a very long time now that he had a sweet little lady to call his own and take care of.


End file.
